Diodes are one of the most fundamental semiconductor elements or components. A diode usually allows current flow in one direction but not in another. A diode is constructed as a two-region device separated by a junction; however, various types of diodes which have different junction structures also exist. Two examples of common diode types include silicon-based doped p-n junction diodes and Schottky diodes.
Diodes have many applications and are frequently used in, for example, memory devices, logic circuits or solar cells, or may function as LEDs (light emitting diodes). Diode devices with high ON current and high ON/OFF current ratio (resulting in low leakage current) also have many applications, such as for example, as a select device in a memory element. Silicon-based junction diodes may provide high ON current and high ON/OFF current ratios, but the manufacturing process of conventional silicon-based junction diodes is much more complicated and requires higher processing temperatures than, for example, a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) diode system. Unfortunately, known MIM diode systems are not able to meet the high forward current requirements of many applications.
Accordingly, there is a need and desire for a diode device that exhibits favorable forward current characteristics while also being easily manufactured at low temperatures (<500° C.).